


Another anniversary

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Party, Slice of Life, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A week full of work let no time for the important events.
Series: Familylife [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Kudos: 3





	Another anniversary

Cathleen knocked at the door and after a moment she could see the sheep through the glass-window of it.  
“Cath! Come in! What brings you here?”  
“Just the opportunity. The last weeks were pure hell at work.”  
The two females took a seat at the kitchen-table.  
“Oh, I know what you mean. Three double-birthday-partys means double work in half the time.”

“Felicitas mentioned it. Dwight was very… creative to describe what he think about so much work for you two.”  
The sheep looked with a blank expression at the panthress.  
“You mean he complained we either work or sleep almost the whole last week?”  
“That´s a kind way to say it. You know this old habit of ‘curse glasses’?”  
“I´ve heard of it.”  
“If not for Felicitas we could buy about half of Zootopia with it.”  
“Sorry to hear that. I feel some kind of bad…”  
“Don´t worry about it. Every couple have times like that.  
You ask yourself:   
‘How could I ever think I can do this?’  
Or:  
‘Can I be a more terrible mother for my kid?’  
But in the end you get around it and will grew from it.  
We are not as perfect as we dreamt with Felicitas, but I would say we did a good job with her.”  
“Oh yes! You did.”

Bo stretched and Cathleen could hear some joints.  
“Not even time for a proper shearing?”  
“I´ll do it next weekend. Our schedule is full this week too… The one for today is a big one, but at least ‘just’ a regular party... Nothing extravagant like a birthday-party with fancy decorations.”

Cathleen was silent for a moment and Bo could almost hear her thinking… than she snapped and pointed her finger at the sheep.  
“I know, what you need.”  
Bo´s look was doubtful.  
“And what do you think I ‘need’?”  
The grin she got was almost frightening.  
“I will take you with me to the spa! You will feel like new!”  
“Are you kidding me?! I have no time for nonsense like that! We have still too much preparations for the next party ahead of us!”  
“Solving that problem is easy.”  
With that she had her phone at her ear.

“Hey, darling. Can you come over?”  
“…”  
“Mick need some help with the preparations for a party today.”  
“…”  
“I will borrow Bo and take her with me to the spa.”  
“…”  
“Perfect! I love you.”

“All set.”  
In that moment the still partly asleep Mick came into the kitchen. He was just wearing his boxers and an open button-down-shirt.  
He did go over to the counter and took some cocoa and a cup from the cupboard.

“Good morning Mick!”  
“Good morning Mick!”  
“’ornin’ Bo…”  
It took his sleepy brain a full minute to process there was a second voice…  
Mick turned around, blinked a few times and after registering the black female at the table he was awake in an instant, made a quick step behind his mate and closed his shirt.

“Oh! Hi Cath… I haven´t noticed you.”  
“I didn´t miss that.”  
“What brings you here… at this time?”

Bo answered.  
“Crazy ideas. What else?”  
The wolf looked down.  
“What crazy idea?”  
“I shall accompany her to a spa.”  
His look changed to surprised.  
“I know. That idea is ridiculous! I don´t have time for that!”  
“I like the idea.”  
“See? You did think it too…”  
Now Bo had to blink multiple times.  
“What?!”  
“You were here the whole last week and the next won´t be much better. I think you earned yourself a break. I´ll manage it somehow.”  
With that he bend down, put his paws on her cheeks and placed a chaste upside-down-kiss on her lips.

“Don´t worry about that. You don´t think I´ll let you alone with all that work. Right?”  
The explanation came from Bo even before Mick could ask…  
“She already called Shevron to come over to stand in for me while we are out.”  
He looked to their guest and smiled.  
“Thank you. You are too kind.”

With that she laughed.  
“I have to. If not I don’t have my company for the spa.”

It wasn´t long after the ladies had left with a cab the wolf heard a knock at the door.  
As expected a panther stood in front of him. Without losing a beat he took his paw and wrapped his arm around him.  
“Glad you are here.”  
“Of course. I´m not stupid enough to cross her plans when she is determined to get what she want.”  
Both males laughed hard at that and when Mick get the chance to breathe deep he was confused.  
“Were are the kids?”  
“They wanted to stay behind. Fel is a hell of a tutor… I´m almost sorry for Dwight.”  
“Even I understand some of the things she explained. But I´m glad about that. Dwight´s grades have gotten much better since she decided he need her help.”  
“Good. But I would say we begin with the work.”  
With that he rolled up his sleeves and followed the wolf down the stairs into the Old Wolf Tavern.

“Ok. If we have 47° at this point and know it´s a right triangle, it´s easy to determinate the last angle. Simply because every triangle have always a sum of 180°!  
If we deduct from our 180 degree the given 90° because of the right triangle and the measured 47° the remaining 43° have to be the last angle. Understood?”  
“I think…”  
The buck sighed, put his pen down and leaned back.  
“Why am I ok to endure this?”  
“Because you needed it and I didn´t let you a choice.”  
“Right.”

Dwight stretched and looked at the girl at his side.  
“I don´t know about you, but I feel like smoke comes out of my ears. What do you think about a break?”  
Felicitas followed his example and stretched too.  
“That may be not a bad idea. What do you think? Shall we go down and search something to munch on?”  
She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table.  
Dwight was flashed by a beam of light, reflected through the pendant around her neck.  
It seemed like glass but there was a fang within…  
“I have to ask…”  
He pointed at the shiny pendant around her neck.  
“What is that?  
I´ve never seen you without it.  
You took it off when necessary, like when we helped with the moving, but right after, you put it on again.”

Felicitas hold it up into a beam of light so he could see it better.  
“That´s my first fang. Mom told me I have to take care of it and I can´t lose it.”  
“Ah. Ok…”  
A loud grumble let him sigh in humiliation, while she began to laugh.  
“I think we should really go down.”  
With that she opened the hatch beside the table which led to the ladder at the side of the trunk down to her home.

They arrived at a small spa at the outskirts of Sahara-square.  
It wasn´t fancy as Bo had thought, but her only references were the advertisements she saw sometimes in the TV or on flyers.  
A traditional bungalow as entrance and in front of it a well-kept garden with all kinds of beautiful and nice smelling flowers.  
The décor inside was elegant and decent, not opulent and suffocating, so Bo felt quickly at ease…

A tigress came to them and bowed with a broad smile.  
“Welcome to our humble spa.  
It´s nice to host you again Mrs. Velvetpaw.  
And you have to be Ms. Beep, am I correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wonderful. Everything is prepared as you wished. If you would be so kind and follow me?”  
“Of course.”  
The females were led to a room with lockers and benches.  
There they stripped and put on fluffy bathrobes.  
“’As you wished’?  
What do we WISH?”  
The panthress just smiled and left the room.  
“You will see.”

Their destination was just on the other side of the hall:  
A room with a big half open shower in the corner, two bathtub-sized holes in the floor, with loungers and tables besides them.

There they were greeted by a cheetah and a she-wolf in white garments.  
“Hello, I´m Claire and this is Barbara. We will take care of your well-being.”  
Bo don´t felt it often, but after a short shower a certain amount of discomfort was clearly there as her excess wool hung down on her body.  
Quite the opposite of the neat bodies of the other females.

Barbara, the she-wolf, offered her paw to Bo and led her to one of the holes, already filled with streaming water and emitting the smell of many different herbs.  
“This herbal-bath will help you relax through the warmth, the aroma and the active ingredients of the beneficial herbs used in it.  
Besides that it will help your skin to regenerate it´s natural tightness and smoothness.  
Your wool will be soft like a lamb again.  
And it will help with the shearing by paw after your bath.”

The last comment let her sit up, look first at Barbara and after a moment to Cathleen.  
“Shearing?!”  
“Of course. If you are here, you have to try the grooming. If I would have the time, I would be here every day or at least every week.”  
“I´ve told you how sheep think of others messing with their wool?”  
“Yes. But you are by far no ordinary ewe.”

The she-wolf coughed lightly to get the attention of the sheep in front of her.  
“I can assure you, it may be unusual, but you wouldn´t be the first sheep to let another groom her in this spa. And I can proudly say that no sheep ever had complaints about my work. But if you are not sure, we could begin with just one leg and as soon as you feel uncomfortable, we will stop. Would that be acceptable?”

She was never one to shy away from a challenge, so she decided it´s worth a try. Even if it feels somewhat strange.  
“Ok…”

After about 15 minutes of soaking and relaxed small-talk the she-wolf offered Bo her paw to help her out of her bath.  
“Please sit down.”  
With her free paw she indicated to a simple but comfortable chair at her side with a big basket beside it.  
After Bo took her place Barbara got down on her right knee and offered her left as a hoof-rest.

“I will now begin to lather the herbal extract from your bath to let your wool stand up.”  
She worked her paws through the wet wool and it didn´t take long for it to double in volume thanks to the foam.   
It was a strange feeling, but not really unpleasant…  
Only a few moments later her look fell on Cathleen, who was still in her bath.  
“Will you only sit in your bath or is there something else planned?”  
“Oh, I´ll enjoy the show and the final massage we should start together, so I´ll soak for a bit more till your wool is finished.”

“Now we are ready to begin.”  
Barbara took a barber-knife and laid the blade of it on her open paw.  
“I´ll go with my paw through your wool and use it as a spacer between your skin and the blade.”  
As explained she began to shear her left leg.  
Bo used an electrical shearer since her first shearing and know that feeling very well, but this was completely different.  
She didn´t feel the cutting thanks to the extremely sharp blade and the paw was carefully avoiding to pull on knotted wool.

Thanks to her skilled paws Bo´s leg was finished within just a few minutes.  
“Your leg is ready.”  
Barbara offered her paw and led the hoof to the short wool.  
“Wow… So soft…”  
With wonder in her eyes she stared at her leg and let her hoof glide through it.

“Are you ok, if I shear the rest too?”  
“Holy shit yes!”

“Let me guess: Mick will begin to drool, when he touch it?”  
“Oh, so absolutely yes Cath…”  
Bo got a dreamy expression while Barbara began to leather the rest of her.  
“If you want we can come here again, after it got a bit quieter at the tavern?”  
“That sounds so appealing! Just sad, we don´t have time today…”  
“Why?”  
The sheep just registered, what she said and looked annoyed.  
“Just forget I said something.”  
“Nope. So: Spit it out. You know I won´t let you go without an explanation.”  
She sighed before she started.  
“It´s nothing that big.”  
“And what is that ‘nothing’?”

A mumble.  
“What was that?”  
“… Our anniversary…”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Yeah, you heard right. Our anniversary. We were so caught up with the tavern and the adjustments with Dwight, we haven´t thought of it. Usually we just take the day off, relax and have sex until dawn… Happy?”  
“No. You should have your relaxed day of streaming hot sex!”

The two not involved females in the room could only smile. This was not their first time this topic came up between two friends during their stay nor will it be the last.

“It´s just an anniversary.”  
“And which one?”  
“…”  
“Now?”  
“You won´t drop it right?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Ok… It´s our 10th anniversary…”

“YOU CAN´T BE SERIOUS! You two will celebrate this event in an appropriate manner!”  
“But we can´t cancel everything that was already ordered. Not on the day the party is planned.”  
“Let that to me.”  
Cathleen stood up and got her phone from her bathrobe.

The best thing at those parties was the fact, that you don´t need something fancy to feed the guests.  
Mostly beer, followed by just their company and with a big gap came the food. At that point simple sandwiches and hot pizza is like the haute cuisine and the only thing you can do wrong is to not have enough.  
That´s why the panther was in the kitchen and preparing everything for fast servings of big amounts of food.

The sound of ‘Can you feel the love tonight’ rang in the pocket of his light jacket and told him his mate was calling.  
“Hi.”  
“…”  
It was indeed Cathleen and if he could believe what he heard, Mick will have more fun tonight, as he thought.  
“…”  
She told him, that Bo confessed it was their 10th anniversary and they planned to just work, followed by a sentence he loved and feared at the same time: ‘We have to do something!’  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“…”  
He shall tell ‘the pack’ that they would stand in for their bosses so they could spend the day together without the stressful work today.  
No one knows anymore who made the joke, but when Mick and Bo needed help, those who came to help were called ‘the pack’ and it stuck.  
Today Micks ‘pack’ consisted of the wolf Wolfgang Jaeger called ReRe and the lynx Arten Reichtum called Arty. Now it seemed Cathleen and himself will be added to it…  
“Hmmm… Ok… And the kids?”  
“…”  
“I will call Felicitas and talk with her about that. If I have to guess I would say they will be thrilled to get the chance for a night without adults. Do you know, how long it will take?”  
“…”  
“Ok. I´ll prepare everything. Love you.”  
“…”

After the end of the call the next number was that of his daughter.  
“Hey, my little angel. How are you?”  
“…”  
“Nice to hear that… Listen. Something unexpected happen and maybe we will be away the whole night. Do you think you will be ok, if we let you two alone for one night and maybe the morning?”  
“…”  
“Mick and Bo have their 10th anniversary and they didn´t think of it. That´s why we stand in for them.”  
“…”  
“That´s my angel. I´m so proud of you.”

Shevron walked to the main-room of The Old Wolf Tavern and hit the counter twice.  
“Pack! An announcement!”  
While the lynx was busy cleaning the floor in one of the booths, was the wolf behind the counter polishing the glasses. Mick on the other paw was putting the chairs down, where the floor was sparkling clean.

“ReRe, Arty, change of plans.”  
Mick had a confused expression, when he came nearer to the panther.  
“Mick here had a secret… Do you want to tell them or shall I?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean your 10th anniversary.”  
All eyes went to Mick.

“It´s a day as any other. Ok, it would be nice, but we have reservations.”  
The others reaction came immediately.  
“Nope.”  
“My mate would teach me a lesson, if I would think like this of that kind of day!”  
“Shall I send Nix to talk some sense into you?”

“HEY! The work won´t do itself!”  
“Just try to guess who got that information from Bo.”  
Mick looked with a blank expression at the panther.  
“Right. And now: YOU…”  
He pointed to the wolf´s chest.  
“… will go upstairs, take a long shower and choose some nice clothes you could wear for a night off in the rainforest-district.”  
“But…”  
“No buts!  
Go!  
Now!  
You have more or less than an hour to get ready for your mate.  
When you are ready you will wait in the kitchen for Cathleen.”

Before Mick could say anything about it the other wolf and the lynx stood behind him and shoved him to the stairs leading to his home.  
Staying on the stairs he turned to try to convince them they are overreacting, but he could only talk to the closed door.

“Ok. Let´s see.  
ReRe, I would propose the counter will be completely your part, while I work in the kitchen and help you, when there are no food-orders. Arty, Cathleen will help you to serve the guests. That way we should have everything covered. Right?”  
“Sounds good. And what about the kids? To leave them alone for one or two hours is one thing, the whole night another.”  
“I´ve already talked to her and she said she´ll manage to entertain them enough so they won´t be bored.”

Arty came over to the panther and put a paw on his shoulder.  
“If you say so…”  
A big smile appeared on the lynx´ muzzle.  
“You are the one who have to clean up afterward.”

“You know what that means?!”  
“OH YES! We can watch movies, till we can´t stay awake anymore!”  
“That too. But before that…”  
Felicitas grinned at the buck in front of her.  
“What?”  
“What about a bet?”  
“What kind of bet?”  
“You have still problems with some subjects. If we get everything done and you pass a small test I´ll give to you…”  
Dwight made a sour muzzle  
“… You can choose the movies! I´ll watch even the stupid ones with you like that ‘The Fast and the Furryous’.”  
His ears shot up and Felicitas knew she had him.  
“And if I didn´t pass?”  
“Then you have to watch even the cheesiest romantic films with me.”  
He considered his chances to win that bet, but in the end his ego decided he will win.  
“Deal.”  
They finished their snack and began the way back to Felicitas´ treehouse above her home…

The door to the stairs opened and the panthress came into the tavern.  
“Hi pack! How are the preparations going?”  
“Hi darling.”  
Shevron gave his mate a small peck on the lips.  
“Finished. And the first guests should arrive soon.”  
“Perfect. Now give me an apron and I can get ready.”  
There was only one problem: Since she was not exactly small, even those for Mick and ReRe were no perfect fit, but it was nothing that couldn´t be fixed with a bit of creativity.

It wasn´t long and the tavern was full with mammals celebrating some company-achievement.  
The beer was flowing in enormous quantities and the mood started to let some get frisky.  
At the beginning she could snicker about it, but surely they reached the point, where Cathleen had to slap the wandering paws away with her tail almost constantly.  
It was a good thing nobody tried something more, but she was still happy, when the first bunch of guests started to leave in the early morning-hours.  
The rest followed not long after and when the last guest had left the whole pack sat down at the bar.  
“Finally over! It´s been a while since we did an all-nighter.”  
Shevron put his tail around Cathleen’s shoulder and she returned the gesture.  
With a smile he whispered into her ear.  
“Can´t we count our anniversary as an all-nighter?”  
She rammed her elbow into his side, before she leaned over.  
“Our naps in between disqualified it.”  
“EY! Get a room you two.”  
Both looked to the lynx with broad grins.  
“Arty… A soft and warm bed is exactly what we want right now.”  
With a laugh the two panthers gave their friends good-bye-hugs and set off to their home.

The morning-air was still a bit cool, but nothing the arms of the other couldn´t fight off during the silent walk home.  
After they entered their home and placed the keys in the bowl beside the door, he asked Cathleen, if she want a glass of wine too before they go to bed. And when she didn´t answer he came to the living-room only to see his mate with her phone in her paws beside the couch and beaming like the sun.  
When he arrived at her side he couldn´t stop his own expression, even if he had wanted it, when he saw the two kids on the couch:  
Felicitas sat in the corner, sleeping. A bag of chips at her side and the head of the sleeping Dwight in her lap. The remote lay between the two and both seemed very contend…

They left the two kids where they were and did go to their bedroom. The door was barely closed, when Cathleen showed Shevron the barrage of pics she made of her daughter and her friend.  
“Cute.”  
“Adorable.”  
“Hmm… I bet Mick will be the one who will shed more tears at this cute, sweet and absolutely adorable view.”  
“Can´t argue with that.”

They browsed through more of the pics and Cathleen had an idea:  
“I would say when we are up again, we bring those cuties over and while they are occupied with themselves we show Mick and Bo these?”  
“Only if I can record their reactions.”  
“Are you insane?! Do you really think I would allow you to NOT record it?”

After they finished their giggling they undressed, climbed under the covers and let sleep take over their smiling bodies.

At the other end of the district at a motel were a wolf and a sheep still taking full advantage of the soundproof walls…


End file.
